Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water valve, and more particularly to a vacuum breaker valve.
Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vacuum breaker valve guides air into a pipe after water stops being discharged out from the pipe in order to discharge extra water out.
However, in this type of prior arts, a plate in the vacuum breaker valve is put therein directly or abuts against an inner wall of a barrel member, so the plate may fall off easily and influence the operation of other elements.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.